scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Elmo's World: Super Why/Transcript
Main * (Song Starts) * Elmo: (Singing) La-La-La-La, La-La-La-La, Elmo's World!, La-La-La-La, La-La-La-La, Elmo's World! Elmo Loves His Goldfish, His Crayon, Too!, That's Elmo's World! * (Song Ends) * (Door knocks) * Elmo: Oh!, Coming! * (Elmo opens the door) * Elmo: Oh!, Hi, Oh!, You Have? Well, Elmo's So Happy to See You! * Elmo: Oh!, You're Welcome, Why Don't You Come On In! Oh!, Thanks, Oh!, and Elmo Wants You Guys to Meet Elmo's Pet Goldfish, Dorothy!, Dorothy, Say "Hi, * (Dorothy Says Hi) * Elmo: (Laughs), Oh!, Guess What Elmo's Thinking About Today! * Elmo: (Singing) Ya-Da-Da-Da! * Elmo: Did You Guess Yet? Okay!, Here's A Clue! See?, It's A Picture of Elmo's Friends, Super Why, Wonder Red, Alpha Pig, Princess Presto, and Woofster in Storybook Village! Oh, Yeah!, Did You Guess Yet? Yeah!, The Super Readers!, Yay! * (Doorbell Rings) * Elmo: Oh!, You're Right, They are Here!, Wait Here! * (Elmo opens the door) * Elmo: Oh!, Hi, Super Readers! * Super Why: Hi, Elmo! * Wonder Red: We are So Glad We're Here! * Elmo: Oh!, Cool!, Hey!, I Have Some New Friends, Too! * Alpha Pig: Oh!, Who are They? * Elmo: Oh!, Elmo Can Tell You A Clue! * Princess Presto: Oh!, We Love Solving Clues!, Tell Us A Clue! * Elmo: Oh!, Okay!, So This Clue is, They are Characters Who Heard Elmo Singing!, Do You Know Who They Are, Super Readers? * Woofster: Oh!, (Barks) * Elmo: Yeah!, You Got It, Woofster!, It's The Kids! * Super Why: But Elmo!, Where are They? * Elmo: They're Right Over Here! * Super Readers: Hi, Kids! * Wonder Red: Oh!, Thanks, * Elmo: Now That Everyone's Here!, We Can Have Some Fun! * Alpha Pig: Great Idea, Elmo! * (Show Clips of Super Why!) * Elmo: Oh, Look, Dorothy's Made Thinking About The Super Readers, Too! And Dorothy Has A Question! How Do You Play With The Super Readers? * (Dorothy says It's Simple!, We Can Play A Game with The Super Readers!) * Elmo: Oh, Yeah!, That's A Good Idea, Dorothy!, We Can Play A Game with The Super Readers! * Super Why: What Game Should We Play? * Elmo: Oh!, How About We Play Duck, Duck, Goose? Yeah, Elmo Remembers! Wow!, You Know?, Elmo Always Wants to Meet Barney for A Playdate! Okay!, Everybody Sit Down in A Circle! Okay!, Here's How We Play!, When Somebody is A Duck, You Touch Their Head Like This! * (Elmo touches his head) * Elmo: And When Somebody is A Goose, You Chase Somebody! * Elmo: You're Right, Oh!, Okay, You Go First! * Princess Presto: Wow, You're Good Chasers! * Elmo: Okay!, So, Who Wants to Play Next? Way to Go, * Alpha Pig: Let's Play One More Time! * Elmo: Oh!, Okay!, Since The Kids Who Wants to Play Last? * Wonder Red: Oh!, Oh!, I Will!, I Will! * Princess Presto: Yeah! * Super Why: Get Ready, Wonder Red! * Wonder Red: Okay!, Ready?, Duck, Duck, Duck, Duck, Duck, Duck, Duck, Goose! * Alpha Pig: Ooh!, I'm Gonna Get You, Wonder Red! * Wonder Red: Oh!, No, You're Not! * (Alpha Pig chases Wonder Red) * Wonder Red: Alpha Pig's Never Gonna Get Me! * Alpha Pig: Got You! * Elmo: Cool!, Great Job, Everyone!, We Played Duck, Duck, Goose! * (Coo-Coo-Clock sounds) * Super Why: Don't Go Away! * Elmo: That's Elmo's Coo-Coo-Clock! * Elmo, and The Super Readers: (Snoring and Whistling) * (The sun rises up) * Elmo: (Yawning) * (Alarm Clock sounds) * (Elmo turns off his alarm clock) * Elmo: Oh!, Good Morning!, You're Back! * Super Why: Yeah!, Look!, It's A Beautiful Sunny Day, The Flowers are Growing, and The Birds are Waking Up Their Babies! * Elmo: Oh!, Let's Go Eat Some Breakfast in Elmo's Kitchen! * Wonder Red: Great Idea, Elmo! * Elmo: Oh!, For Breakfast, Elmo Setted Up Pancakes With Blueberries, Waffles, Some Toast, Cereal, and Glasses of Milk! * Elmo: Oh!, Thanks!, Who Wants to Eat This Breakfast? * Alpha Pig: We'll Eat, Too! * Elmo: Great!, Elmo Can Eat Breakfast, Too! * (Elmo, and The Super Readers eat their breakfast) * Elmo, and The Super Readers: Mmm! * Princess Presto: This Breakfast is So Good! * Elmo: Yeah! * Woofster: Me, (Barks) *Elmo: Okay!, Milk!, Pip-Pip! *Elmo, and The Super Readers: Cheerio! *(Elmo, and The Super Readers ding their cups of milk) *(Elmo, and The Super Readers drinking milk) *Elmo, and The Super Readers: (Sighing) *Super Why: That Was Some Good Milk! *Elmo: Yeah!, Good Breakfast! *Wonder Red: Hey!, How About We Play Computer Games? *Elmo: Oh!, That's Elmo's Favorite Thing to Do!, Great Idea, Wonder Red! *Elmo: So, Guys!, What Game Should We Play on Elmo's Computer? *Alpha Pig: How About Zoboomafoo: Animal Alphabet PC Game? *Elmo: Oh!, Yeah!, Great Idea, Alpha Pig!, Elmo Loves Zoboomafoo!, and Elmo Loves to Learn The Alphabet! *(Elmo puts Zoboomafoo: Animal Alphabet PC Game disc in computer case) *Elmo: Okay!, Now We've Got The Disc Inside!, Now Let's Turn On This Screen! *(Elmo turns on the screen) *(Shows The Learning Company Logo) *(Shows Brighter Child Interactive Logo) *(Shows Horizons Companies Logo) *The Kratt Brothers: Zoboomafoo! *Kids: With The Kratt Brothers! *(Song Starts) *Narrator: (Singing) While Walking in The Woods One Day, Chris and Martin Saw Something Strange!, A Little Leaping Lemur Who Liked to Bounce and Play!, They Followed Their New Bouncing Friend, Not Knowing Where This Adventure Would End!, The Animals Were Heading Just Around The Bend! *The Kratt Brothers: Where They Going? *Narrator: (Singing) I Don't Know! *The Kratt Brothers: How Do We Get There? *Narrator: (Singing) Come On, Let's Go! *Narrator and Kids: (Singing) Me, and You, and Zoboomafoo!, Come Along and See What's New!, Were Doing The Things That Animals Do! *Narrator: (Singing) New Animal Friends to See!, Animal Junction's The Place to Be!, Elephants Charging, Baboons are Leaping!, Wild Dogs are Running and Nobody's Sleeping! *Narrator and Kids: (Singing) Me, and You, and Zoboomafoo!, Come Along and See What's New! Were Doing The Things That Animals Do!, Me, and You, and Zoboomafoo!, Come Along and See What's New!, At Animal Junction, We're Waiting for You! *Child: Zoboomafoo! *(Song Ends) *(Leaves covers on black screen) *The Kratt Brothers: Animal Alphabet! *(Leaves moves away on sign-in) *Zoboomafoo: I Can't Believe I Mind!, We're Going To Have A Mangazeeka Adventure With 3 L's!, Which 3 L's Am I Talking About Lemurs, Letters, and Lots Of Animal Friends! Category:Spoofs Category:Transcripts Category:Elmo's World